


Let go

by Daciana



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daciana/pseuds/Daciana
Summary: Doing things with friends is more fun.I'm trying to get back into writing and not let my fear control me from posting anything.





	Let go

" I can't believe we are actually going to do this," she said breathlessy as she quickly started to strip off her shirt. He chuckled, tossing his own shirt aside. The tension was building, the excitement swelling in their chest. They finished getting undressed and looked up into each other's eyes. They smiled nervously. He reached out and grabbed her hand noticing the slight tremors," hey it's going to be ok, there is no need to be nervous" he lowered his voice and smiled "I promise this is going to be a lot of fun the both of us," he then winked at her. She smiled and giggled, trying to let her nerves get the best of her. She took in a deep breath " ok I'm ready when you are," she quickly said while exhaling. He squeezed her hand and pulled her in a little closer. They both turned to the face to edge of the twenty foot high cliff the crystal blue water shinging at at the bottom. At the same time they both ran to the edge leaping off letting go of each other's hands, yelling as they fell. They crashed into the water sinking down with their momentum. The water was cool and clear, they swam back to the top and as their heads broke the surface they smiled at each other." Holy crap that was fun! Let's do it again," she gasped. He rolled his eyes " see I told you that you would love it." "Maybe we could go on one of the higher cliffs next," she ajusted her swim suit and started to swim to the bank and he shook his head and swam after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, I'm just writing short little things to get back into the groove. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
